


Biking

by hycanthis



Category: Original Work
Genre: honestly this was all very unexpected, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hycanthis/pseuds/hycanthis
Summary: Middle-aged Lacy, riding a bike through a bike trail. Time is a strange thing.





	

“You okay?”

Lacy looked up. A boy was staring at her with a concerned expression upon his face. “Oh! Um, yeah, I guess.” Lacy shifted against the autumn leaves, glancing at the fallen bike beside her.

The boy's face cleared up. “Great!” He smiled. “I was pretty worried once you fell off the bike.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” she grunted. Lacy picked herself up unsteady. “I’m gonna do it again.”

“Okay! You do that…”

 

We trudged up the hill silently. Suddenly, a question popped up. “Who are you?” Lacy asked, looking at the boy suspiciously.

“Buddy,” the boy chirped.

Lacy pursed her lips. She told him she didn’t know what that meant. The kid looked at her confused and scared, but continued walking. Lacy tried figuring out his little riddle. There was no memory of this kid other than now. Lacy didn’t even know his name! Where were his parents? Lacy frowned deeply and looked at the old calluses on her hands. She didn’t understand anything.

“We’re here!” The boy laughed, then hiccuped. “Sorry,” he coughed. Lacy looked down at her bike. She forgot all about it.

“I—I don’t feel like—” Lacy didn’t look at the kid and gripped her head. “—like—what was I going to do again? I don’t remember.”

He was smiling at Lacy. “You were going to ride down this hill!”

“B-but I don’t even know you.” Lacy narrowed her eyes. “Who are you? Where are your parents? I-I should call the cops…”

“No. No no no. Don’t do that.” The boy looked terrified.

Lacy glowered. “Young man, I cannot have you in these woods alone.”

“This isn’t the _woods_! And I’m not alone! _You’re_ here!”

“Kid, I’m not going to be here forever. _I need to know who and where your parents are._ ”

The boy was crying. “ _You_ are my parent!” he yelled. “I’m your nine-year old son Jamie Everest Lester, and we were going to ride down this hill _together_ , mom!” His tears were too big for his eyes, and overflowed past his reddened eyelids and long eyelashes.

 

“…Oh.”

The boy was sobbing and hiccuping.

“Jamie.”

The boy didn’t look up. “W-would you like to—to ride down this hill with me, maybe?” Jamie glanced at Lacy’s outstretched hand. He didn’t say anything, but cracked a small smile and gently touched the calluses on her fingers.

“’Kay! Let’s go!” she faked a grin. On last thought, she added, “…Jamie. Son? Buddy.”

Jamie nodded, wiping his nose. “Buddy.” They rode the bike down the hill—slow at first, but gaining speed. As the bike’s wheels turned faster, Lacy felt free, and all the memories came back. The woman laughed loudly and grinned. Jamie clasped his arms tighter around Lacy’s waist. Then he whispered, hardly noticeable—“I want to stop.”

“What?!” The wind was rushing though my ears. Lacy heard him, but she didn’t understand. “Why would you want to stop! This is _bonding_ _time_ , sweetie!” she laughed harder and looked behind. Lacy choked on her laughter, terrified. Jamie was lying on the leaves.

“Buddy!”

He sat up and shouted at her, but she was out of earshot. Lacy slammed on the bike brakes too soon and crashed.

 

Lacy woke. She was lying on a blanket of fallen leaves. Two small feet were quickly approaching. A young, panicked voice spoke. “You okay?” Lacy looked up.


End file.
